Chances too many
by Thechillyvampirewolfassasin
Summary: Jacob is just a normal person, with a normal life, really,why would his new boss have interest in him? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

Author note:

First fiction, but I _have_ been reading these for months now so, I learnt from the best, and I'll try just that btw "I HATE twilight" used to love it, but then I realized, that I really don't like *shudder* _Bella_, and that Jacob (who's the only good character) and Edward are _really_ _stupid_ to fight over Bella and…

**Simone: **Shut _up_ and get _on_ with the_ story._

**Me:** *mutters to self* WHO ASKED YOU!

**Simone:** *complains* not my fault that your bi-polar.

**Me:** *fumes*

**Simone: **just stop being you and say the disclaimer so the story can go on.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own twilight, twi-ards sorry; don't wanna, never will if I did, WHICH I DON'T!

**Simone:** does that make sense.

**Me:** Keep one eye open while you sleep.

"And before I came here the last place I worked as Dudley's auto shop." I finished not wanted to mess this up.

"You seem to work mostly around and be fascinated with cars," he laced his hands together and rested his chin on them, then looked me squarely and questionly in the eye. "Why apply for a job like this?"

I found myself making friends with his desk. "Because sir, I need the job right now." Rather I needed the money. I was _this _close to being kicked out by the landlord, and since I could barely afford food how could I still stay on track with my rent. "Oh and," I looked up into emerald eyes, "I'm pretty good at math…I bet I can account for the account part of things." I attempted to joke with him.

He smiled. He was beautiful when he smiled. Wait…wait! I should NOT be thinking that way. I couldn't help but smile back at him though. I almost blushed, but stopped myself. He smirked. I looked back at my new friend.

"Well Mr. Black," I looked back up, "You have a very impressive resume, and I'm intrigued, by the people skills you seem to have. He got up, so did I. "I can see you here, Monday, 9:00 am. That good for you." It was amazing how he could be so business-like and formal yet so smooth, with that velvety voice.

He shook my hand.

"Mr. Cullen, about my pay…"

He cut me off, "Weekly…" then said a sum which had my eyes widening, and my eyebrows meeting my hairline.

He also raised his eyebrows, 'Too little?"

"Huh…What?"

_You are soo gonna get fired_

I snapped out of my stance. "Oh, no sir, but for a small office job, don't you think…"

"You said you needed the money." He winked. "Besides you're only getting a thousand more than the usual pay." I gaped.

"Only?"

He smiled showing all his pearly white teeth,

"Thank you sir, you won't regret it." He walked me to the door.

"You know I'm not that old…"he trailed off. I looked up at him questionly.

"You keep calling me sir." He explained.

He was still holding my hand; I felt my face heating up.

"Um, again thank you…"I trailed off. "Mr. Cullen.

_Wow Jake _REAL_ smooth, as if _Mr._ Cullen's any better'n sir._

My inner self was grating on my nerves.

"Please, Edward." He said.

"Mr. Cullen, in all respect, I don't feel comfortable calling you by your Christian name.

_If I ever saw a person who could get fired before he even started…_

"Then Eddy'll just have to do then, wont it?" he smiled at me.

_WOOF WOOF!_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I walked out with a sense of euphoria, I felt ecstatic, I didn't know where to turn so I rushed to the first person I said I'd tell if all goes well, Emmett.

He owned a night club in the upper east side of Manhattan. I found Seth first in the VIP lounge.

"How did it go?" he jumped me.

"Well..." I drew out the word out

"Jake," Seth said exasperated

"I got it!"

Someone from behind picked me up and hugged me.

"You got it?" a low voice. I whipped around.

"Em!"

He grinned. "I happy for you Jake you have no idea? But you really should go home and rest though; you kinda do look like…"

"Crap." Seth finished.

"Thank you Seth" I said tentatively.

Emmett hugged me again 'hey but you'll still be here Thursday night right?" He looked down at me. Smiling.

"Of course," I punched him playfully.

I just had to love Emmett. I walked home thinking about Emmett. I'd met him in high school, and I still loved him, even when he got married to The Blond Bitch of Bolivia. I couldn't stop loving him. And yet I knew he still cared about me. It was comforting even though I knew I could never have him.

When I got home I reluctantly collapsed onto the bed, but as soon as my head met pillow, I was out like a light.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I got to work Monday and walked in precisely, 8:58 am. I didn't want to mess this up at all. I stepped into the lobby and _then_ I realized I didn't know the first crap about were to go.

"Great." I muttered to myself.

_You really are one of a kind Jake, _**my inner self chuckled sadistically**_ I mean _really_ special who else is STUPID ENOUGH to not ASK where the *bleeping* hell they would work, or where EVERYTHING IS! I have half a mind..._

"Jacob Black?" some one called across the room, I snapped out of inner monologue.

I looked up to see a handsome twenty-something looking guy with blond hair, slender built figure approaching from out of an elevator.

"Mornin' sir." Every seemed to say. I immediately realized that he was up high in this office.

_No shit Sherlock_

I straightened immediately, he looked stern, like someone hard to impress.

He made his way over. "You _are_ Jacob Black, no?"

"Yes." I replied.

_Real smooth_

"Jasper Hale, _chief_ adviser to Mr. Cullen." I didn't miss the emphasis on the chief. "I was asked to see that you know your way around her, and know that you are settled comfortably."

He clasped his hands together. "Shall we proceed?"

Somehow, someway, he really must be used to this place, he showed me around about fifty floors in a little over an hour, with no rush. I even met some persons.

Mike, the blue eyed, blonde guy, if you wanted the real stereo-type American Mike is the person for you, he seemed to be interested in everything and I took an instant liking to him. He invited me for coffee at a café across the street, at the lunch break he insisted we take the same time.

Jessica, the dirty blonde, whose eyes twinkled as soon as she saw me, I soon discovered why. Me as the new guy was the perfect person to dish all the both old and new gossip on. For instance. When jasper's back was turned to another worker, she took the moment to indulge in me, how Jasper was not exactly favored by the Cullen's but they had been forced to like him because of Alice, Edward's little sister, who was supposedly somewhere in the building. And Carlisle, Edward's father(found out that they owned a hospital too), told Edward to give him the job, as a sort of, 'Welcome to the family' sort of jibe, although Rosalie, Edward's year older sister, accepted but still kinda didn't like him, but she tolerated him, she was some sort of model. She had a boyfriend named Emmett who the family had welcome with open arms. She never failed to say that Edward was single and 'oh so cute', but seemed a little anti-social, no offense to her seemingly _parfait _boss. She also said that Carlisle and his friend Aro, were responsible for this business, which originated in Italy, of all places, in some place called Volterra, and that aside from them Edward was the tippety-top, although Bella seemed dead set on making him like her, she knew that wouldn't because Edward had rejected her Jessica of all people, and anyone who rejects her must be sick or retarded, she also told me not to mention that to anyone that she said that, and that I seemed nice and we should 'catch-up'. On what I still fail too know, and yet she completed all that in under the five minutes Jasper had been talking, she even had time to ask who else I'd met. And said Mike was a nice guy, who'd look out for me, since I was 'oh so totally new here'. And that I should really meet Angela and_ cause their really cool and stuff.

By the time she had finished talking; Jasper came back in the next thirty seconds. I had to admit, she was _good_. Never met anyone who could tell me a person's history in seconds flat.

And then there was Bella, she seemed nice, kinda shy but nice, didn't really talk much and blushed a lot. She said she was '_familiar_' with Jessica and the rest. She told me to be wary, because I was the rookie they wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of their experience and my lack of it.

Anyway Jasper showed me around a couple more flights, and when we got to our destination, where I would work. He told me to do well and "not" expect any favors or whatever, in this job. Jees if I coulc sock him. Then he left to go off and be important somewhere else.

I sighed and told myself, This was going to be a long day.

sooooo,TELL=ME , boring, suckish, or just plain bad, i need to know if I should continue this people! I'M FREAKIN OUT HERE! If I should-continue it that is-I'll try to post weekly. sooooooooo...? Laterz!

Xoxo

Werepire 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Did I ever mention that I love you all, like seriously |D|E|U|C|E|S|! Five reviews and I whip out my book ready to type and be merry. *sigh* I'm on cloud nine right now. Smiling like an idiot. =). **

**Phyl: Don't you get tired of talking.**

**Me: I swear you're gonna end up on the highway one day**

**Phyl: *hmphs* why can't you get on with the fic.**

**Me: Well you won't stop talking, you see me complaining. **

**Phyl: *walks to stage in full auditorium***

**Me: *briefly wonders, where that came from.***

**Phyl: SHE DOESN'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Crowd: *Gasps***

**Me: *stalks off* Oh, please as if you didn't already know.**

.۩۩๑ ๑۩۞۩ ۩۩..

I had been here for less than an hour before calls came streaming in. Some were manageable. I tried my best from what I'd learnt in college to apply to this now. Others were hard and I found myself quite a few times, putting them on hold and running out the office to find someone with a little more expertise in this subject area. I got two calls from Emmett and I let off my steam quietly on him. He calmed me a little and told me that first days, weren't always as smooth as mine and too be grateful.

He said he'd call me later, and to be a good little wolf. I hung up on him.

I even got two calls from Peter's Pizza Palace, The first one, someone checking upon on an order of Buffalo wings and, a pepperoni pizza with olives. The second, them calling back to ask if I was sure I wasn't the person who ordered.

I got a call from a distressed little girl, crying that she wanted her friend from 'Texus'; I assumed she meant Texas. Luckily her mother saved me after two stressing minutes, apologizing for wasting my time.

But by the one-thirty lunch break-which, rather than simply marching across the room, Jessica, so eloquently shouted, causing heads to turn, and me wish I was a turtle right at that moment-The calls had calmed, and them be answered by the forwarding machine.

I was just deciding on what to do for lunch, when someone came in and made the choice for me.

I had been sipping some water about to go to Jessica, when a shrill, excited voice had me almost, spiting my water all over the papers on my desk. She was a really small thing, but boy, she could talk.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She bounced over. Her brown hair bouncing in her pixy cut. "You're Jacob, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alice Cullen, utmost pleasure to meet you." She sat on my desk. "How your first day been?"

I had just opened my mouth to speak, when she said.

"I hope it's been good, because some of these people, yeesh!" she displayed this with a swipe of her hand. "But there are some good people, have you met good people Jake. I can call you Jake right? Of course I can. You're just nice that way. Anyways, have you met Edward? Of course you have silly, he'd be the one to give you the job. Have you met Jasper? Oh well you can meet him anytime, anyways they have a killer diner, in the ground floor, you would love it every one does."

I opened my mouth to tell her about Jessica. She saw me and said.

"Oh are you vegetarian? Well I don't exactly fancy rabbit food, but, they do have tofu sandwiches… I think. You'd enjoy it still, just drink some coffee, chill and get out of the work atmosphere. I beautiful down there, they grow their own plants…and stuff, anyways you coming?" she paused at this, so she expected an answer.

I just nodded and said "Sure."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This was why I was seated wonderfully airy diner, eating a very delicious, chicken parmesan sandwich, which she watched with curiosity. The diner was big, and open, and sunny, and green. And when I say green, I mean even the windows were tinted a really light green color. Green enough to see that it was supposed to be green, but yet not green enough to affect the sunlight streaming through to any way.

The tables were glass tinted a darker green than the windows, showing you the smooth glassy, green marble floors. The place was flashy, yet comfortable, making it have a fresh, semi-formal feel.

I was glad Alice brought me here, I could see myself here, in my free time a lot, whether or not I was at work.

"So you enjoying that?" she questioned smiling, sipping the herbal tea she had ordered.

I nodded.

We were seated at a window seat for four; she had claimed that she enjoyed tea more when the outside world was closer. For instance, she said on the weekends, she sipped tea in her garden mostly. The calmness of the flowers and breeze, and just being there was welcoming. She talked that her garden was lovely, and she took great care of it. She and Edward had done it all, as a 'spend more time together project.' They had done the landscaping and everything. From weeding, to plowing, to planting. It had been their little thing.

When she said this, it occurred to me, that _she_ was Alice _Cullen_ and she was related to _Edward _Cullen, and if_ Edward _was his boss, and Jasper, who wasn't really apart of the family had been_ chief_ advisor, then surely_ Ali_ce,his boss' Edward's _sister,_ and the founder's _daughter,_ must _surely _have some regal place in this whole ordeal.

I became wary. What if Alice was sent to spy? To see if I could handle this job, I suddenly sat up straighter, seemingly surprising her.

Her eyebrows, furrowed for a moment, probably contemplating if I was sane. Then her grey-eyed gaze relaxed and dropped.

"Oh…" she said.

She sounded so disappointed. Which already seemed unusual for her, I couldn't help but ask what was wrong.

"It's just that," she started her gaze held on the table, "You got the look, I've mastered how to realize it now, and every time it, fails to get me sad."

"The look?" I questioned.

"Well, it's not really a look, more a posture of realization. You seemed so comfortable a minute ago, then you just changed." she shrugged.

I didn't say anything. How could she come to such a realization?

"I'm a genuinely friendly person Jake, I like to new meet people, it's just my thing, and when people who work for my brother, realize that _he's_ my brother. I tend not to see them again."

"I'm sorry Alice. But you can't really blame people, how would you feel?"

"I guess that is pretty scary, like one wrong turn, and you're suddenly being fired on your ass by daddy's little girl."

I chuckled.

She smiled a genuine smile, which seemed to leave me smiling back.

"So you won't go running?" she asked almost sadly.

I knew I probably shouldn't have, but my mouth opened and my mouth formed the word 'yes'.

"So, Jake..." She visibly brightened and traced her finger over the table in an unknown pattern. She seemed to lean forward and I waited. "Do you shop?"

I wanted to contemplate my answer, if she meant If I liked shopping then 'hell no'. But if she wanted to know if I shop then that would be a cautious yes.

Rosalie had beat and battered, me about my clothes, and lack of style and appearance for weeks on end until I had given in and told her yes.

She had bought me a few suits, which was how I had work clothes now, and some casual outfits. That was probably one of the reasons I was in debt now. If I had known, that taxes and bills and everything else in this rotten world could have come crashing down so sudden, then _hell yes_ I would have gone without new clothes for more months. What if I had kept that money, I may have been so much better off now.

But that was the thing about life, it was always full of 'what ifs' and 'if I had knows'. So I looked at Alice and said:

"I shop, but I don't do it on impulse, if someone doesn't make me do it, then I probably would have my clothes from five years ago still in my closet.

She laughed and was about to say something else, when a low alto from behind me interrupted.

"Don't you get tired of interrogating the new people Alice?"

She looked up, surprise on her face then chuckled. "Only you Em."

Before I could look around, a solid figure slid in to the chair left of me.

"Embry Call." he said matter-of-factly and withheld his hand.

"Jacob Black." Alice told him, "but he prefers Jake."

I never said that, but I had no problem with it, so I took Embry's hand and shook it.

"Oh I know," he said, "quiet a lot of gossip has gotten around about you, the ladies have taken to you, really well. I'm gonna have to start hanging out with you man. I see Alice here has gotten to you first though. No surprise, there of course."

Alice swatted him playfully, grinning.

He simply laughed it off.

Alice explained that Quil was one of the few, who remained her friend, boss' kid or not.

The waitress passed by, and he called her over, then right in front of our eyes proceeded to flirt with her horribly.

"Hey babe, can you be on my menu?" he said biting his lip, and flicking it out at her in what I assumed he thought was a sexy jibe.

The girl, a blonde, whose name tag said Heidi, blinked, blinked again, then turned and walked away.

Embry sighed, "Hey I tried."

A moment later, a brunette who went by Angela, came over.

"Hey, sorry about that." She said looking over her shoulder. "May I take your order now?"

"A Cranberry-Lemon spritzer just one block of ice, oh and a Lemon one also, finely crushed ice." He said coolly

When the waitress walked away, Alice inquired:

"Who's the extra one for?"

"Quil," he said simply looking around, "said he'd be here soon after I came."

"Who's Quil?" I questioned.

"Best friend," Alice explained, "Their tied together at the waist to me. It's sweet though."

"There he is," Embry jumped. "Yo, Quil-man!"

A Native American boy, similar to Quil, the same dark hair olive skin, and cool composure, waved to us and made his way over.

"Hey." He said to us all, and then turned to me. "Quil Atera." He flashed me a huge, megawatt 'light up the room' grin, then held out his hand.

"Jacob Black, but Alice christened me Jake to all, so…" I trailed off thinking he'd get the point, he did and grinned wider, and I gripped his hand, and gave him my best smile.

"Hey man, I got you a lemon spritzer, k?" Embry told him.

Quil grinned and said, "Yeah man, you know me, gotta have my daily spritzer. Cran-lemon for you I bet."

"You know it." He said

"I had a spritzer yesterday." Alice said shrugging. "Wouldn't mind one now though." She suddenly looked at me, "Jake…" she said. "Have you ever had a spritzer before?"

I barely had time to nod before, she said to Embry.

"Order two more."

Embry signaled another waiter.

He said. "Would you so kindly, tell our wonderful server Angela, to double that order of two wine spritzer, finely crushed ice?" he glanced at Alice briefly.

"Same?" he asked.

She nodded simply.

"Pomegranate, half the ice and…" he looked towards me, and pursed his lips, "and a White-Cranberry for our friend here. Thank you." he leaned back.

"Way to go Mr. Smooth." Quil rolled his eyes, to me he said, "He does this all the time, act like he's Mr. Cool around new people, _thinking_ he can impress them. Pssh!"

Embry glared at him, then took up a part, of the bread of my basically finished sand which and threw at him.

Quil shrieked, causing half the patrons of the restaurant to turn and look at him. He looked disgusted at Embry and peeled off the bread which had lodged on his shirt, then plopped it on my plate. That left a layer of mayonnaise sticking to his suit.

Quil looked at it, "Yuck…"he drew out the word, "Why you gotta be so immature and nasty."

Alice and I doubled over with laughter, howling and ignoring Quil's half-hearted glares. Only when a guy at a next table began to grumble, did we stop, drying our eyes, still chuckling.

"Your wine spritzer's gentlemen, madam." The Angela girl came back, bearing four very refreshing and, tasty looking drinks.

She set, a pinkish, looking drink, garnished with crushed ice and a crescent shaped lemon slice nestled in the corner, in front of Alice. She bounced excitedly, seemingly liked a child with a new toy.

In front of Embry, she placed an almost orange looking drink, which seemed to have lime slices underneath a translucent, slightly melting, block of ice.

For Quil, there was a fizzy looking drink, almost clear with a slight yellow color, crushed ice, and a circular lemon slice cut to fit smoothly on the glass.

I speculated my drink, but there wasn't really much to look at. I had to say mine was the most normal of the four.

It was completely clear; you could see right through the glass, it looked like water with crushed ice in a fancy cup. I leant down to level with it. I deemed it non-poisonous, shrugged, reached for the glass and took a sip.

I hadn't swallowed yet when I put down the glass. Then I realized everyone was watching me, waiting seemingly for my reaction. I swallowed.

It wasn't half bad, I couldn't really judge from just one taste, but I looked up at them, and said.

"It's good."

They all looked incredulously at me.

"Good, good!" Alice exclaimed, "Just good, Spritzer is the shits!" She took a sip of her own drink and muttered something about, 'non-spritzer lovers'.

"Calm down Alice, he probably isn't a spritzer person." Quil, put in a word for me."

"Thank you Quil." I said.

Alice just pursed her lips around her straw.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ten minutes later, we stumbled into an elevator, them slightly tipsy.

Quil and Embry stopping at the 15th floor, leaving me and a giggling Alice.

"So…Alice," I tried.

"Hmm," she commented giggling slightly.

"Where do you work exactly?"

She sobered up immediately. "It's kinda hard to explain."

"Try me." I said boldly.

"Well…"I don't really work, kinda…really…." She stopped and furrowed her eyebrows.

I just waited until she sorted through her thoughts.

"It's complicated Jake, just leave it be." She said somberly.

I don't know why, but it hurt when she said that, I was not normally a very open emotional person, but I didn't like being left in the dark either.

"So…"she perked up, "Whatcha doin' later?" she started bouncing on her toes.

"I don't know…go home…sleep." I scratched my hair. "That's pretty much it."

"Gosh Jake, you're so boring. Let me take you out for a night on the town later." She grinned.

"I don't know Alice…"

"Come on it'll be fun…Oops here's my stop." She went and stood between the doors, for it not to close. "Think about it Jake, at the end of the day I'll come searching for you." She winked, giggled and skipped out of the elevator.

The doors closed, leaving me alone and smiling.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

***sigh* I know you're sharpening your pitchforks and axes, screaming WE WANT EDWARD! But not yet my lovelies. Edward will be here soon, I really just wanted this chapter to be about Jakes first day, and adjusting to this different classier life-style. Besides I needed this chapter to be over, so I could post something on fan fiction.**

**BTW spritzer's are the bomb, seriously, Jake doesn't see this PSSH! Idiot. **

**Jake: did you just call me an idiot.**

**Me: *sarcastically* wow Jake, your sooooo perceptive. That took you five minutes to realize. **

**Phyl: hahahaha *snort***

**Me and Jake: back away slowly.**

**Me: did you just snort.**

**Phyl: oh shadup.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heehee, another chapee. Anyways thanks for all the reviews I love you all, I will answer at the end of the chapter, soo ready, and set, read!**

**Jake: why you gotta make me human.**

**Me: It's fun… duuuh.**

**Edward: Why do you feel like making our lives torture.**

**Jake: So you don't love me any more.**

**Edward: Of course I love you babe.**

**Edward and Jake: *start make-out session***

**Me: Really that's just really, HOT!**

**Crowd: O.O *looks on with interest* **

**Phyl: You do still know you don't own Twilight.**

**Me: If there was an easy way to kill you…**

.۩۩๑ ๑۩۞۩ ۩۩..

I was just stepping back onto my floor, when I realized that I had ditched Jessica. I immediately flinched; she didn't seem the kind of person to take lightly to that sort of thing.

I was walking down the halls when I accidentally knocked into a shorter person, papers fluttering unceremoniously in the air. I whipped around ready to apologize profusely, when I saw the top of a brunette's head closer than normal to the ground, hands outstretched to the papers nearer to who obviously was a her.

I stooped down, one knee on the carpeted floor. Her hair fell over her shoulders, enveloping her face. And then she glanced up.

"Jacob?" she exclaimed.

I looked at the deer brown eyes and smooth features and made then voiced a connection.

"Bella, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah." She nodded, her hair falling over her shoulders once again. She did a skilful show of twirling it in an almost twist around her fingers, and then settling the strands behind her ears.

I couldn't help but follow the action. Her hair looked really soft and fluffy, I reached out and touched it with my thumb and forefinger, musing up her hair again, effectively ruining the style.

I felt my lips twitch. I let my hands fall and glanced back at her. She was staring at me from under dark lashes, which instead of guarding it, made the brown in her eyes more pronounced.

I became aware of the awkward silent moment between us, and cleared my throat. Her eyes flickered away from me and once again she reached out towards the now settled papers on the ground.

"So, Jake…"

"Hmm?" I hummed gathering papers.

"How's your day been so far?"

"Rather interesting, I always seem to lose count of the number of red ties I see around here." I joked.

She smiled, "Could you get those for me?" she gestured to some paper that had made their way under a desk.

I got them and handed them to her.

"So, where'd you disappear to at lunch?" she asked.

"Jessica said she was expecting you, but we asked around and couldn't find you. You didn't get lost right?"

I glanced up; she actually looked genuinely upset and concerned.

"No!" I basically shouted, I took a deep breath. "No…" I said more calmly. "Alice invited me for lunch."

"Oh," she actually seemed surprised. "Alice…" she furrowed her eyebrows. "Cullen?" she looked like she was about to protest.

"Jacob…" she said, "You really shouldn't get involved in your boss' life, sister or not, especially Alice, she's a little too welcoming," she smiled almost grimly, and looked genuinely sorry for me. "It's not that she's not nice, I, and most persons, just don't think it'd be good for anyone to get involved with the Cullen's since they're our boss' and all. You are of course allowed to have your own friends Jake." she stood up, papers in hand. "But you seem too nice for you own good, so, just be careful, okay?"

I nodded.

She did too, then waved and walked away. Just as I was to turn, she hailed me, spun around and called out.

"Stay away from Jessica; she's on the warpath today." Then she drifted around a corner, leaving me there, the second lady that day to have me almost speechless.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

I groaned, Jessica had come into the office about ten minutes after my little encounter with Bella, scowling like I'd killed her dog, and had all but ordered me to type up a copy of a spreadsheet of some potentially buyable businesses and the time in with it was best to be bought, for an important meeting, then make copies of that said spreadsheet.

When I'd asked her why not just make copies of it, and make the work lighter, she had told me promptly to go to hell and that I was beneath her so I should listen not question her and if I had any morals at all.

I had gotten confused at this point it time and asked her what she was rambling about and just talk straight to me.

"Jacob…" she'd said, leaning towards me, hands planted firmly on my desk, "this is the real world, so you need to get your head out your ass and learn to suck-up to people higher than you, if you know what I mean.

I'm still your friend; I'm just rather pissed off at this moment and feel like taking it out on someone, namely you."

"Jessica…"I tried to reason, "I know you're mad at me for not coming to lunch, but we're grown-ups, come on, it's not that big a deal…"

"Jacob," she cut me off sharply, "this isn't about you, _you_ are just a small part of the intricate web of circumstances in this office, _you_ are not really important to me right now, this is _your_ first day and you need to learn how things work around here, _you _my dear is new, and _you_ have a job to do."

She then proceeded to shove the paper to my chest, and stalked out the office.

I had breathed in and out and managed to finish typing the spreadsheet and give the original back to her. But the world just didn't like me.

So that why me, a very pissed Jacob, and another seemingly pissed copying machine was standing her.

I was tempted to kick the copier, but I was raised better, so I did the mature thing, stand there and try to stare and hole through it.

_You do know that is an inanimate object you're staring at, anyone passing would think you're crazy. _

I ignored my inner self and sneered at the copier.

"Is there something wrong here?" a deep baritone, behind me questioned.

I spun.

A seemingly native stood there, trying obviously not to laugh.

"You do know the copier would shrivel up in a ball if it could right now don't you?" he chuckled.

Well just laugh at me why don't you? "I'm sorry; I don't usually make it a habit of being kind to copying machines."

He chuckled again. "Sam, Sam Uley." He held out a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Sam, Sam Uley." I shook his hand, he chuckled, "Jacob, Jacob Black."

He raised his black brows, sending them up under his slightly long jet black locks. "So you're the new kid."

"I'm not a kid," I said.

_Yet you sound like a whining teenager, yeah, keep telling your self that._

I ignored myself and said, "I'm practically twenty-three." I lifted my head higher.

Sam blinked at me, "Uh-huh," he drawled out, "sure." He blinked again.

"Hey, you need any help with that." He pointed towards the paper in my hand and the copier with two fingers.

"That would be helpful."

He strutted over and stooped in front of the copier, he did a couple snap things them backed up a little to open up the lower part of the machine. He fumbled around inside for a second, then leaned back and closed it.

He got up and pushed the on button, it hummed to life. He smiled and patted it firmly.

"There ya go." He said. "If anyone asks, I never did this." He smiled. Then back-walked out of the room.

"Thanks." I called to the now closing door.

"No problem kid." Was what I heard until I followed his figure walking away out side the glass of the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I could cry, about an hour ago Alice had come telling me to get off my ass, it was check out time at the hotel.

And as I said, that was _one whole_ hour ago, and I had foolishly told them to go on without me; they probably thought I had ditched them.

I should have know this would happen, it always does, I should have know that by now. I was obviously still the new guy, and I always forget on thing, 'new guys get the shitload extra overtime payable office work.

The office closes at six, and now I look at my watch, 'holy shit seven-thirty.' I was sure I was the only one in the office at this moment, aside from the assumed cleaning crew in the building.

Aside from that I should have remembered, 'the new guy does the unwanted jobs, until he musters up the courage to say other-wise.' I should know, it's the unwritten office rule. But for now it's, "new dude, fetch my coffee will ya," or, "new guy get files on Harold Dixon, then get his info and fill the blank spaces,", "new guy, go to 'sales' and tell Debra Johnson to get down here ASAP," "Jake go to this club with me on Saturday, please." No that was just Alice.

I leant back in the swivel chair for a second, contemplating leaving, and then getting here early tomorrow morning, before every-one else.

I came out of my musings, by not too far-away footsteps, I was aware of them by the ominous emptiness of the building. Forgetting the cleaning crew I hopped off the chair, wishing for a telephone cord, so to defend myself from a possible thief.

It was prowling beside the door I became aware of the light still being on in my room. If I clicked it off now, obviously the person would notice, but for now I hoped for them forgoing it.

I listened as the footsteps came closer, then finally stopping out the doorway, I still couldn't see the person. Then they turned to the door.

With a yell, I got ready to tackle, my high school footballer, emerging. Then…I found my hands behind me, face down, and held down, with my cheek rubbing against the grey, coarse carpeted floor.

"Who?" was the simple question voiced by the person atop me, then I realized who my assailant was.

I twisted in the grasp, trying to get my mouth away from the carpet so I could voice my innocence.

"Mr. Cullen!" I exclaimed.

I could actually feel him leaning forward, but in my uncomfortable position at the moment, I couldn't think about the various other positions this would be good as.

"Jacob?" he said surprised, then released me, getting up at the same time.

I flipped over on my rump, rubbing my wrists; he was stronger than he looked. Emerald green eyes stared down at me. He offered a hand. I took it jumping up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just finishing up some work…"

"Work?" he cut me off, glancing at my desk, his eye brows furrowed, "Jacob, it's barely your first day here. What are you doing with that much work that you needed to be here at odd hours off the night? You should be at home, or out even, not here slaving away...at papers!"

"Well I don't really mind, I don't exactly have that much to do out of the office."

"Somehow I fin that hard to believe." He said picking up his briefcase. "Really don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Well I was supposed to go with Alice to this place, but I don't know where it is, and she probably thinks I ditched her..."

"Oh, Ally...naah," he grinned, "she's still there, it's her Monday night blues get away. It's called the green Lobster, do you know it?" he gazed slightly down at me.

I wasn't much shorter than him, maybe only an inch. "Uh, no never heard of it."

He gazed at me again, then grinned, "Okay, I'll take you, you'll never find it on your own, or get in. You are too much of a newbie to the Alice scene."

I just blinked at him.

He sighed, "Okay. Get your stuff, and come on."

.۩۩๑ ๑۩۞۩ ۩۩..

**Whew done, aiight, review replies here we go:**

**Kenhat: I don't exactly get what you mean when you say 'realize who everyone is.' Still trying to figure out. Xoxo.**

**Kahlem: I always thought Alice was nice, about Quil and Em, we shall se! *ominous music in background dun-dun-Dunn* lil' ol' Eddy's' topping of course, and I agree about Jake. Xoxo**

**Shobe09: Yes spritzer is real, and is an actual enjoyable drink; white-cranberry is my least favorite, that's why I gave Jakey. Your fav author AND you love the story, I'm so flattered and humbled, I'm not even joking, your review gave me butterflies, Eeeee! 3 Xoxo.**

**Deadlyviolin: You will find out about Alice later, and thank you for mentioning about Jake's interaction with the group, that was the real main aim of chap 2, to introduce them as major characters and their attitudes and personality in this story. Xoxo**

**Rockinrobbien: Thank you for that, I'm still self-conscious about this story, compared with so many other well written ones, again I'm flattered, and thank you for your review. Xoxo**

_**REVIEW! *insert flashing lights and fancy disco music here***_


	4. Chapter 4

They say _the eyes are the window to the soul._ Many years before I could remember my sisters Rachel and _ telling me I had dreamy girly eyes. I naturally retorted, 'Then are your eyes manly and unemotional then.' I got a small scar on my right elbow from the thorn bushes that grew right below the porch for that one. I mean, one second I was right there, the next. _- was screaming that I was dead.

Being in a not small, but wonderful, beautiful and sexy Ferrari 599 with your boss is enough to give a person a headache, especially when said boss was the epitome of a natural _crème de la crème, _and trust me to say he _was_ the best of the best. Butwhen same said boss had not only the face of ,The Greek god of manly beauty, Adonis, but the most emerald jade and every other green that you couldn't _not_ help but stare at, eyes, well your in trouble. Especially when those pouty, kissable lips were moving and those green eyes were turning in your direction every five seconds.

The only other thing that distracted me from perfection was how fast said perfection was going, really, Alice and the others couldn't have gotten that far.

But otherwise if the eyes are the window to the soul, then his soul was a beautiful picturesque meadow on a fresh spring morning. A crisp mountain spring, over flowing and one of a kind.

"So Jacob," how could he sound so confident. He flashed a smile and I turned into a puddle of mush. "How's your day been so far? I know Alice can be a bit of a..." At this point he used one hand on the steering wheel, and makes the other into a 'bad, not too bad' gesture.

I felt it was my duty towards Alice to interject saying, "She's not so bad, she's wonderful company, as a matter of fact, if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have survived my day."

He chuckled and my brain melted. "You flatter her too much, she'd be blushing something furious were she here."

He, for some reason unlike me, visibly relaxed, slouching, yet somehow not slouching into his seat, shifting comfortably. It was then I noticed he wasn't wearing a seatbelt, yet going almost a good ninety-five miles per hour.

"Uh...?" I stuttered hesitantly.

He glanced at me. "Yeah?"

"You're going kinda fast."

"Sorry." He eased up, "it isn't much further anyways."

He swerved, sharply into a parking lot, finding a spot instantly in front of the medium sized building with obvious flashing lights on the inside. The red, instead of expectedly green, lobster waving one claw up and down, powered by obvious machinery.

When we got out, and I was trying my best not to turn the green the lobster was supposed to be, he stated:

"Alice shouldn't have left you like that, just give me a second I'll find her. Catch!"

He tossed me the keys to the car.

"If you feel uncomfortable, or cold or such, just hop inside." He trotted off and disappeared inside.

I was surprised.

For a club like looking establishment, the lot was surprisingly deserted, leaving a cold chill in the air.

After a little pacing, I heard the distinct voices of Edward and Alice, coming towards me.

"Edward, honestly, I don't know why you must stress over everything so."

"It isn't something minor Alice, how would you have expected him to know where to go."

"Edward," she said exasperatedly, "Jacob!" she alerted me, "don't you honestly think Eddy here's full of dishwashing solution."

Edward raised an eyebrow at her, and then turned to me.

"I rather think it's the other way."

"Hogwash Edward, Come on J." she latched on to my arm. "Let's give you a fun night to remember."

I trailed after her, but before she could drag me in shouted to Edward with a bemused grin. "Thanks for the ride."

My response was a crooked smile, a humorous adorable tilt of the head and with gorgeous pink lips a mouthed 'any time.'

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Okay that was a filler to let you know I'm alive. I know it's not very long, but I got about fifteen exams of diff subjects to study for, so toodles. Please review. Reviews actually make me write faster. Until next time.**

_**Xoxo**_

_**Werepire**_


	5. Chapter 5

The days to Thursday went by faster than expected, and that little night with Alice helped me to relax more around her even better, but I tiptoed around Edward and avoided him at all costs.

When Alice had dragged me in the club that night, I failed to remember I acquired Edward's keys. After a little shuffling and dodging Alice and Quil. I found him at the bar, perfectly calm, and sipping a martini, gazing at the liquor bottles, like it was the most natural thing to not have your car keys. Ignoring the pulsing music and sweaty, moving bodies in the tight space, I trailed over to him.

I tapped him on his shoulder and cleared my throat as loudly as I could, considering the atmosphere.

He looked up surprised. Seeing me he grinned, "I knew you would have found me eventually." He had almost shouted smirking.

The alcohol consumed had made me somehow feel more confident and I said dangerously,

"What if I hadn't given you back your keys?" I dangled the keys in his face.

"All the lovers out there..."the DJ drawled, "...all those lonely souls even, grab a guy grab a girl, and tune out the world..." he stopped suddenly and spun the track; _My secret Lover's _tune encompassed the room.

The slow, soft lovers beat, enabled us to talk at least normally.

He had laughed, a heavenly sound, "Come on Jacob," he spun, his back now to the bar, his elbows propped up behind him. "I've known you for so long now, and yet I can tell, your honesty and conscience define you." He swirled the clear liquid and took a small sip.

"All those perfect souls, needing that special person tonight..." the DJ was a voice in the background.

He leaned closer to me, "You're a little too nice for that."

I wondered how many martinis' he had had since the night started.

I had stepped back, now serious I said "I guess." I held his keys towards him.

He tilted a well sculpted eyebrow, and looked pointedly at the keys. "You sure you don't want a joyride." He grinned and took another sip, making no move to get the keys from me.

I deliberated giving them to Alice, Cullen here looked like he had one drink too many. I didn't like to think of myself being responsible for millions of swarming woman wanting to assassinate me, for killing Eligible Edward, world renowned,–I'm sure- bachelor.

"That's okay; I'll just give them to Alice, you seem a little out of it."

He tilted the same eyebrow again, "Really." He drawled. "I hadn't noticed." He took another sip of the drink as if to emphasize his point.

That had me turning away to find Alice in a hurry.

Before I could meld back into the swarm of bodies, he hailed me.

"Oh Jacob?" he said a little too playfully.

"Yeah?" I answered just above timidly, turning at the same time.

"See you at work." He smirked, and green eyes twinkled with mirth. An eyebrow tilted, bordering dangerous, he took another small sip of the almost finished martini.

:::::::::::::::

Now, sitting in my office, my mind trailed to Emmett and his usual Thursday night festivities. I had definitely promised him I'd be there and I would. I had never broken a promise to Em. He was always my rock through and through. I had to go.

_*::::::::::::*_

By lunch, papers were dwindling, today was a slow day for that to happen, or I was just getting faster.

I pushed down the sarcastic comment I knew my brain would service at that one.

Just about ready to get up and go find Alice. Jessica marched into the doorway, hands on hips, and heels to rival the ones from sex and the city clicking menacingly. I assumed the look on her face was meant to be given off as a no nonsense look.

I gazed at her.

"You're forgiven. Gather your stuff, we're going to lunch." She stated plainly.

I could only blink. "Uh?" I said smartly.

_One letter over the usual. Bravo!_

I resisted the urge to stew my brain.

"Um...well you see..." I started; but she cut me off from telling her my company was booked elsewhere.

"Oh no you don't." she wagged a finger at me as if I was a bad little boy, but her smile was cruel. "You have been here an entire week and you have yet to accept my lunch invite."

"I really..."

"What, you have something better to do?"

I wanted to scream 'yes', but I was raised better.

"Well, come on then, you're not the only one going you know."

I sighed and nodded, hopping that if I went with her today she'd let up on me.

She had gripped my arm and held it firmly. On the way to the elevator, I glimpsed Alice talking with someone. She looked up at me. Passing her I gave an apologetic shrug.

We came off at the lobby without any hindrances. Once there I saw Bella, Mike and oddly Sam standing there chatting happily. Jessica dragged me right through them.

"Well come on!" she screeched at the company.

I jumped.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

One thing I happened to notice as I walked into the diner they brought me was that; it was _very_ different from the café Alice brought me to. The atmosphere was, as soon as you walked into it, suffocating and stuffy.

Not the cold kind of stuffy, but the upper-class type of stuffy. The lighting was over-all artificial. The yellow glow was more suited for a nighttime setting. But you couldn't tell because, the curtains on the windows were a deep yellow, the pouring sunshine, helping the room glow yellow.

The open large cubicle-like sitting area seemed to be made of completely fabric, yellow fabric. It was all too much yellow, unlike the Garden Café Alice brought me to, the shade of yellow was all too over-powering. This was the first color that made me have a headache, and want to throw up at the same time.

I actually did feel nauseous, and as we sat down, I saw Bella glance at me worriedly. I managed a weak smile at her. She looked at me a moment longer, uncertain, then proceeded to give her attention to the golden suit clad, waiter.

**_::::::::::::;_::::::::::::;_**

**So ho was that. Don't give me that look! I know it's been a while. But Christmas is calling, and loudly too, no joke. Cold as hell! Okay I didn't get to reply to all reviews, BUT I STILL LOVE YOU...AND YOU! OH YEAH, **_**YOU TOO BABE! MWAH!**_ Review and You'll get a naked Jacob and Edward in bed faster...No seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

Partings ways and bidding goodbyes, Jessica, the others and I went our respective ways, promising another lunch date soon.

I more like, waved my hand and mumbled something, but they could never hold me to a promise.

On my way back to the office, I profoundly apologized to Alice, telling her I didn't mean to ditch her, but Jessica was too strong for a girl-.

I would have continued but she shushed me and told me it was alright.

:::::::::_:::::::::::::::_:::::::::

Sitting behind the desk, I was surprised when someone knocked on my already open door.

Jumping, I looked up and saw Bella sheepishly standing against the door frame, hands folded over her chest, and a small smile on her face.

"Hi." She smiled wider.

I put down my pen, "Hey."

She looked down, then back up at me. "Um," she let herself in before I could even think to object. Taking slow almost hesitant steps, she twined some locks of hair around her index finger.

Glancing down, then back up at me shyly, she took a seat in the chair across from mine. I finally raised my fingers from the keypad I had been typing the information for some unknown person on and stared at the look almost etched on her face.

A silent uneasiness hung in the air and I was never a good conversationalist to begin with.

I usually started a conversation with a 'Hey', to which the other person replied 'Hi', and that more likely left even more uneasiness in the nonexistent conversation to begin with. So I sat and waited patiently for Bella to begin.

She fidgeted and looked around nervously, until our eyes finally made contact, and her melted chocolate irises connected with my light brown orbs.

"How are you Jake?"

How was I?

Well, I had a wonderful job, now, and a sexy boss walking around free to be ogled. I was friends with good people here, including said boss' sister, who actually when you think about it looks at you funny as if trying to decipher a brain crushing puzzle with the words that came out of your mouth, well when _she_ wasn't talking that is.

"I'm fine." I tried to put it simply.

"Did you know that eighty percent of the time we use that phrase, it signifies major personal and social problems, also high brain activity." she blurted out.

I stared at her strangely, and she stared back just as oddly, as if wondering where that came from.

A millisecond later, she giggled, and then her hands flew up over her mouth.

A chuckle escaped my lips, and with that, the dam broke.

Laughter bounced off the walls of the office as we laughed until the uneasiness subsided.

A controlled clearing of a male's throat had me almost falling off my chair with surprise.

Judging by the way she bounced out of her chair; I assumed that Bella was surprised too.

And there Edward Cullen stood, in all the glory that the Cullen people seemed to have. Arms crossed, and leaning against the office door, with his green eyes surveying the room with suspiciously he locked sights on me.

Bella, as red as a tomato, muttered a soft, "Good afternoon Mr. Cullen."

"I need to speak to Jacob." He countered.

With a hushed 'goodbye', Bella scurried out of the office.

He stood there with calculating eye, efficiently having me squirming under his gaze. With a last look he said,

"Alice needs to speak to you." Then he left.

***Sigh* I just had to drag this chapter out my closet, kicking, screaming, howling,*Looks in mirror* DEAR GODS IS THAT A SCRATCH MARK! Stress is the turning point in every teen's life. *Throws hands up in defeat and despair* *Heavy sigh* review.**

\ /


End file.
